Rebel Phoenix DxD ReMastered
by MercilessSun
Summary: Hello everyone! After Wanderer Isaac Fennis defeated Riser Phenex and killed the 1st Time Parasite, he is onto the 2nd season where he meets new girls, faces new threats, and attempts to fix the universe. Let's see how everything foes on this sequel to Rebel Phoenix DxD! OC/DxD Harem.
1. On The Road Again

**Hey everyone and welcome to Rebel Phoenix DxD ReMastered! Hope you enjoy!**

 **What if I told you that all anime and manga do exist? No, not in your world, but on a different plane of existence. They do, and I've been to a few. How do I know this? Simple...My name is Isaac Fennis. I am a Wanderer, guardian of all anime and manga, and right now, I am protecting the 'High School DxD' universe. Originally the story was about a young pervert named Issei Hyodo. He was just a 'normal' guy at a used-to-be all-girls academy. All was going...shitty for him, until he met a girl named Yuma Amano... That's when things got worse. I don't remember the details, but he went on to do great things, even that I don't remember. But a few Time Parasites latched onto some extraordinary power sources, and changed everything. He no longer exists. But that's where I come in.**

 **I've been in the 'High School DxD' universe for about a month now, and already I have saved Asia Argento from being dead, unlocked the potential of my Sacred Gear, and saved Rias Gremory from the clutches of Riser Phenex, who was the host of the 1st Time Parasite. And now...This is where the 2nd season starts...Let's do this!**

 **-Isaac's Room, Isaac's POV-**

Why did it feel like I just gave an intro...Unless I've become Deadpool! ...Damn. Well, I just woke up, and I saw Rias and Asia sleeping next to me...I am so lucky to be a Wanderer. Sure I got stabbed by Ragyo Kiryuin, killed by Raynere, and almost pummeled to death by Riser, but I got 3 lovely ladies that keep me company. I wake them up. "Morning, Rias and Asia."

They get up, say, "Good morning, Isaac," kiss my cheeks, and we get ready for school.

-Kuoh Academy, Some random class, Isaac's POV-

We had some break between classes, and that's when those pervs bugged me again. "Yo, man. Just tell us how you got those ladies again, and we'll stop bothering ya!"

I took a deep breath..."Fuck off! I don't know how many times I have to say it, but I don't want to be associated with you perverts!"

Asia walked to me, and said, "Isaac, please calm down."

I saw her, and smiled. But then my Phoenix Arm hurt a little bit, and I clenched it. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna go get some help from Akeno."

"Your arm?"

"Yeah."

I then told Akeno about the situation, and we both went to the ORC building.

-ORC Building, Isaac's POV-

I was sitting on the couch, wearing nothing but a towel around my waist. I then saw Akeno come out to the room, wearing...HOLY COW! I wish I was that bath robe! Akeno said, "Thank you for letting me know about this, Isaac."

I say, kinda nervously, "Oh, it's nothing, Akeno."

"Oh, don't be so nervous. It's gonna make me love you more. Now, the problem that is going on is the Phoenix's spirit. Because you made that deal with Ariz, he grew out of control, and if this is not dealt with, then the Phoenix's fire will burn you alive. But not to fear, that's why I'm here. Now just relax, and let me do my job."

"Alright, Akeno." I smiled, and she then grabbed my hand, and started sucking on my finger. I gasped at the pleasure I was getting from Akeno! Damn, whatever this is, I don't want it to end!

About 5 minute later, she stopped sucking my finger, and I was catching my breath.

"You know, this won't be the only time this'll happen. You acting like this makes me want to tease you more."

She climbed on top of me, and I felt..."Akeno, are you wearing anything under there?"

"No...You caught me off guard that I had to take a quick shower, and I didn't put any on for the ritual."

"Oh..." Score! If this is part of the ritual, I wonder what her form of teasing would be!

She started sucking on my finger again, and I kept moaning. Dammit I love this!

5 minutes after that, she was finished with the ritual, and a line of saliva was between her lips and my finger. "That was fun. I hope this happens again."

I said, gasping, "Me...Too."

-Isaac's Home, After School, Isaac's POV-

I was heading home with Asia. Apparently, there was no meeting today, something about a 'Spring Cleaning' for the school, so the building was off-limits. We got home, and when I headed up to my room, I saw that everyone was here! "Ma'am, why is the club in my room?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to not tell you, but due to the Spring Cleaning, we had to move it here, kind of a last minute thing."

"Oh...Hehe."

"Now, down to the number of pacts: Akeno-11; Kiba-8; Koneko-5; Isaac-3, and Asia-3. Congrats to all of you for collecting pacts, especially you, Isaac and Asia."

I said, "Thanks ma'am."

"Well, if there's nothing else, then meeting adjourned."

Kiba first got up, and noticed a pamphlet to a museum. "Hey, Isaac. What's with the pamphlet?"

"Oh, it's a date I'm gonna have with Asia." She heard that, grabbed my arm, and said, "Thank you Isaac."

I looked at her, smiled and stroked her hair.

Kiba then said, "You know this sword from somewhere?"

"Hm?" He showed me a sword with a white scabbard with green and gold additions. "Can't say that I do."

"Who woulda thought? A Holy Sword..."

"Holy Sword? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Thanks Isaac. Thanks for reminding me of a promise."

-Isaac's Room, Later That Night, Isaac's POV-

Rias and I were alone in the room, and it was time for bed. I said, "Have you noticed anything about Kiba lately, Rias?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, earlier when the meeting was finished, he asked me about a sword on this pamphlet." I handed it to her.

"No..."

"What is it?"

"A Holy Sword."

"That's the same thing Kiba said, so what's really going on?"

"Alright. About 6 years ago, there was a project amongst the Church in Europe called the Holy Sword Project. They used children to see if they could wield them, but...They all died, and Kiba is the only survivor."

"Oh...Oh, shit. Well I hope this doesn't screw things up."

She started taking her clothes off and said, "Now let's not focus on that..."

"Rias..." We both stared at each other, but then heard some whimpering. It was Asia.

She said, "No! I'm not going to be left out this time!" She then started taking her clothes off as well. How the hell did I get this lucky?!

They both started tugging on me, but I said, "Hey, stop. You don't have to fight over me."

They stopped tugging, and said, "Alright."

'Nice work, brain.'

'You're welcome.'

We all got on my bed, with Rias on my right, and Asia on my left. I kissed them on the lips, and we all went to sleep.

-ORC building, Next Day, Isaac's POV-

We got through all our classes, and we're at our next meeting, but I can't help but notice that Kiba is kinda out of it. "Hey, man. Everythng alright?"

"Yeah. Just some things I need to take care of on my own."

"Alright, but remember. If you need anything, we are here for you. Servants got stick with each other."

"Right." He smiled, but it was like with Rias dealing with Riser. A fake smile.

-End of Meeting-

We got to the end of the meeting when Akeno told us about a Rogue Devil.

Rias said, "Alright, everyone gear up."

We then teleported to the site.

-Site of Rogue Devil, Isaac's POV-

We are already in the middle of the fight in a warehouse when the Devil was about to attack Koneko. Kiba was still out of it, so I dove in front of her, grabbed her, and took the attack. "KIBA! Snap out of it!"

He then did, and kicked the Devil out of the warehouse. Rias then got in front of it, and said, "Do you have anything else to say?"

It was so broken it couldn't talk right. "Good." She then blew it back to Hell.

We all got out, and then Rias slapped him while Asia was healing me. "That was completely unacceptable! You almost got Koneko and Isaac killed."

"Sorry, President, but I must leave." I just finished healing.

"Oh, hell no. He's not getting away that easily!" I ran to him and said, "Dude, what's going on?!"

"It's nothing that concerns you."

"Bullshit! Rias told me everything about the Holy Sword Project."

He widened his eyes, and said, "Then you know why I must do this."

"But you don't have to do this alone."

"Isaac, we are Devils. We are basically sin incarnate, which means we are selfish by nature."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You're a good person and I can see it."

"Then you know nothing about me."

"Kiba..." He then left.

Asia got next to me. "Why?"

-Random Alley in Town, 10 minutes later, General POV-

While Isaac was home with Asia and Rias, Kiba was wandering around when he found a priest running panicking, who then fell dead.

He then heard, "Yoo-hoo! Hello, Devil scum!"

"It can't be!"

And it was! It was the od rogue Exorcist, Freed Selzan!

"So, how do you like my new weapon, the Legendary Holy Sword, Excalibur!?"

"How do you have that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

-Abandoned Church, ?'s POV-

I just arrived in this town with my partner, and I said, "Are you sure this is it?"

She said kinda depressed, "Yes, after all, I used to live here."

"I told you before, sure you had no friends, but that's no reason why you should sound so down."

-END-

 **Things are starting off...shitty. Kiba is detaching himself from everyone, going after revenge against the Holy Sword Excalibur, and now 2 new character are here...What does this spell for Rias and her peerage? Find out on the next episode of Rebel Phoenix DxD ReMastered!**


	2. Warrior

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to Rebel Phoenix DxD ReMastered! In the last episode, Isaac saw something was troubling Kiba, and learned the harsh truth of the Holy Sword Project. In this episode, Rias and her peerage will meet 2 new characters, and find things may be more troublesome than they originally thought. Enjoy!**

-Random Alley, Kiba's POV-

Just great. I'm trying to find the Holy Sword Excalibur, and it belongs to possibly the worst Exorcist, Freed Selzan. Maybe it would've been better to stick with Rias, at least then we'd be better prepared. Ah, no time like the present! "Holy Eraser!"

Tendrils of darkness attached itself to Excalibur didn't work. He then swung at me, and hit me! Dammit this hurts like hell!

Freed said, "Shoulda said that Excalibur just hates Devils, I guess we share something in common!" Just as he was about to swing at me again, a green circle appeared by his ear.

"Shit. Well, sorry to kill and run, but I have more important matters to attend to! Ta-ta!" He then threw a Flash Bang, and he was gone.

...At least I know that really is Excalibur.

-Isaac's Room, The Next Morning, Isaac's POV-

Mmmmmm, good morning already. Got woken up by my alarm, and...HAHA! Rias and Asia were sleeping next to me naked. I knew it wasn't a dream! "Morning, Asia and Rias."

"Morning, Isaac."

Rias then said, "Well, I'm going to shower and get breakfast ready."

Asia said, "Let me do the same, and I'll help, Rias."

"Oh, I'd appreciate that, Asia."

They left and I said to myself, "How lucky could one guy get? I'm surrounded by pretty girls, and all I have to do is fight a douche like Riser or the occasional Rogue Devil."

I then heard Ariz. "I hope you didn't forget about me."

"Of, course not. What do you need, Ariz?"

"I can't help but feel an extraordinary presence here lately."

"Yeah, that's probably Rias. She lives here now."

"Well, you'd best get your head in the game now. Cause the 'Blank One' is going to be showing up very soon."

"'Blank One?'"

"Yes. I am referring to Chaos. He is also a Sacred Gear, and we are forever destined to fight."

"Then I'll be ready." That also means his host could possibly be a host to a Parasite. "Thanks for the warning, Ariz."

-In Front of the School, That Morning, Sona's POV-

Tsubaki and arrived, but we noticed 2 girls wearing white robes: one with blue hair, and green on her bangs and a big sword on her back; and the other had blonde hair.

-ORC building, After School, Isaac's POV-

Asia and I just got here and...Kiba isn't. "Ma'am, if you don't mind me asking, where's Kiba?"

Koneko said, "Seems he skipped the whole day. Lucky."

"Ma'am, I don't mean to be rude, but I think it's time you tell me the whole story about The Holy Sword Project."

"I believe you're right. Alright, as I've said before, Kiba is the only survivor. What the Church planned to do is take the 7 shards of Excalibur, turn them into Holy Swords, and have children wield them. They used alchemy to make 7 new swords."

"So Kiba can use Excalibur?"

"No. He couldn't adapt to its strength, none of tem could. The project was a failure."

Asia said, "Completely?"

"Yes. The Church did what they could...and killed them. All except Kiba. He fought on with his resolve and need for revenge. And I thought that kind of resolve could be useful. And I turned him into a Devil."

"So that's how he became your Knight...And why he was weird seeing that picture."

Rias smiled and said, "I guess there's nothing else we can do but wait."

Akeno came in and said, "Good, it seems everyone is here. We have a couple of guests."

Sona and Tsubaki entered. Rias said, "Hello, Sona. What brings you here?"

"Rias, I need you to come with me to my house. The topic is best for us to discuss."

"You make it sound complicated."

"It is."

-Some Street, Isaac's POV-

I'm standing on the sidewalk with Koneko and Asia. "It looks like everything is happening at once."

Koneko said, "Yeah, but right now I'm concerned about Kiba."

"Yeah, me too. I want to help. Not as an obligation, but as a friend."

"l have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

She then crossed the street, and I thought, 'Akeno and Koneko chose to be Devils too. I wonder why."

-Sauna in Sona's Home, Rias' POV-

Akeno and I were in a secret sauna at Sona's home. "Well, it's been a while since I was in here last."

Akeno said, "Oh, you've been here?"

Sona said, "Yes, this is a sauna I installed for it to be connected directly to my stronghold. It is where Rias and I often traded secrets."

Rias said, "Mostly it was me saying things about my mother, while you said stuff about your sister. But I have a feeling this is very urgent."

We all sat down, and she said, "They appeared this morning. They are with the Church."

"What do they want?"

"They wish to speak with you."

"What for?"

"I'm not sure, but they said they wanted to speak tomorrow. And there's something else...They have Holy Swords."

I stood up and said, "I'm sorry, but I must be going home!"

-Outside Isaac's Home, Isaac's POV-

Asia said, "So what now?"

"I'm not sure." I look at my window and see light come out of it.

I ran to the house, and Asia follows.

-Isaac's Room, Isaac's POV-

I rush up my room and see Rias there. She hugs me and Asia. "Oh, thank goodness you're ok."

"What's going on?"

"I thought some danger was here. It's good I worried for nothing."

"What do you mean?"

She let and said, "I got a message from Sona saying that a couple of people from the Church are here to see us."

"Really?"

Asia was worried and looked away.

I hugged Asia and said, "I won't let them hurt you."

She smiled and said, "Thanks Isaac."

-A Few Hours later-

We got done with our school work, and it was around 10 when we decided to head to bed. Rias started to take her clothes off, when I said, "Sorry, Rias, but I want to sleep alone tonight."

"Oh...Alright then."

They left and I got on my computer to talk to Clark.

He was on the screen and said, "Hey, Isaac. Whatcha calling for?"

"I'm here to give a report on my first 'season.'"

"Well go ahead."

"I was sent by you to look for the Parasite, but found nothing except for trouble by the name of Yuma Amano. We went on a date a few days later, but she was revealed to be a Fallen Angel and killed me. After that, Rias Gremory, heiress to the House of Gremory bloodline of Devils, saved me from death and made me her Pawn. After that, I met the ORC, and got my Sacred Gear: The Rebirth Gear."

"Wait. Rebirth Gear?"

"Is it surprising?"

"Yes it is. Please show it to me so I can see it."

"Alright." I brought out the Ruby Flame Sleeves.

"Very interesting...Go on."

The Rebirth Gear disappeared, and I said, "I then obtained my first Pact with a death metal-head named James. We just chatted and listened to some metal. The next day, I met Asia Argento, former nun for the Church. I led her to the Church, but got a weird feeling from her Sacred Gear, and the Church. Rias scolded me, and I apologized. I went to get a new Pact, but met a twisted man: Freed Selzan."

"Yeah, he always was a prick."

"I was shot in the leg, but brought back to the ORC by Rias and the others. I tried to forget about Asia, but the next day, a Saturday, I ran into her at a shopping district, and had a great day...Until I ran into Raynere. She stabbed me with a Spear of Light and took Asia. I told Rias about the recent events, and told me to wait for further orders. When she called me back later that evening, we rushed to the church, defeated Freed, and saw Asia...dead. Raynere took her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. Raynere allowed me to leave, so I ran upstairs. She caught up to me, and I got angry when Asia died. The Rebirth Gear then became what you see here."

"Oh. Just like with the original hero. Continue."

I beat the shit out of Raynere and punched her out the window, then Rias entered the chapel, followed by Koneko with Raynere. Rias was about to kill her, but I said I would. And I burned her to ashes."

"Wow. In the original timeline, Rias killed her."

"You don't say? Well, she then placed the Twilight Healing on Asia, and revived her as her Bishop, and I was told she could stay with me. The next day, I relaxed with Asia. Then on Monday, things went normal, and at the club meeting, I was told by Rias that I had 2 new requests: A man named Michael who wanted to be a dragon, and a woman named Lisa who wanted to me to sleep with her."

"What did she look like?"

"Blonde hair, black clothing."

"Hm...Kinda sounds like Misa...Oh, did you go through with it?"

"No, I was really hesitant about it because with Michael, I needed Akeno to help me, and after that, she kissed me and told me that Rias wanted me. When I was walking back home, Rias called me because she wanted to stay the night. She and Asia slept next to me that night. The next day, after school, I told everyone who I was, and of course, they all thought it was bull. But she shrugged it off and told me and Asia that we would be getting Familiars. Well Sona Sitri also needed to get a Familiar for Saji, but after a tough dodgeball game, I beat Sona and won the game. We went to the Familiars' home, and I got Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor, while Asia got Rassei, a Blue Lightning Dragon."

"Hold on! Did you just say you have Ddraig as a Familiar?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please show him to me?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

I went into Asia's bedroom, and both she and Rias were in there about to sleep. Rias said, "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing, I just need Ddraig for a minute."

"Oh.." I picked him up and took him to my room.

I showed him to Clark and said, "What the hell?...Issei's Sacred Gear is your Familiar..."

"Issei?"

"Crap, that's right. I told you all the accomplishments the hero of this universe, even his name, but I forgot that the Ring erases all memories that have not been experienced from inside it. Basically all the stuff I told you don't stay in your memory, but since you are in it now, I shall say it again, you are taking the place of Issei Hyodo. His Sacred Gear was Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor, and it looked a lot like your Rebirth Gear. Now let me take a guess at the rest of the events: A few days later, Rias went into your room and wanted you to take her virginity because of her fiancé, Riser, but Grayfia came and stopped her. The next day, you met Riser Phenex, and got the shit beat out of ya. Rias then wanted to do a Rating Game to free her from him. You trained, developed a move to strip a woman's clothes off, and started the game. You beat most of the girls except for Ravel, Yubeluna, and Riser, who beat you to a pulp, but Rias forfeit for you. You then came too, and challenged Riser to a duel for Rias' freedom. Before that, you made a deal with the Phoenix Spirit to increase your power exponentially, but he would take your right arm. You then beat Riser with Asia's cross and Holy Water."

"Wow. Spot on, except, I don't have a move to strip girls' clothes."

"Oh... Well Isaac, this report was something else. I thank you for it, now have some rest, because something tells me you will have some trouble with Kiba."

"You're not wrong there. Good night, Clark."

I turned the computer off and went to sleep.

-ORC Building, The Next Day, Isaac's POV-

I just got to the club building and saw everyone except for Kiba, and 2 girls wearing white robes: 1 with blue hair and green highlights, and the other with blonde hair.

Rias said, "Ah, good, you're here, Isaac. This is Xenovia, and Irina Shido."

Xenovia said, "Thank you for meeting with us, Miss Gremory. As you know, the Church has 6 of these 7 Excaliburs. I have the Sword of Destruction..."

Irina said in a depressed voice and pointing to her left arm that had a ribbon tied to it, "And I have the Sword of Mimicry."

"As I said before, Irina, please stop sounding so depressed."

Rias said, "So what is the reason you came here?"

"Fallen Angels have been reported in this area with some of the stolen Excaliburs. What I ask is you do not interfere."

"Why? Because you think I, a Devil, would side with a Fallen Angel? Don't make me laugh."

"Good. At least we have a agreement."

They got up, and saw Asia. Xenovia said, "Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be Asia Argento, would you?"

Asia got behind me and whimpered, and Irina said, "Yes. I do believe she is."

Xenovia said, "Let me ask you this: Do you still believe in God?"

Asia was about to say yes, but Irina said, "Don't be mad. She's a Devil now, so she wouldn't-"

"No. Even if she is on the other side, she can still believe in Him. If you truly believe in God, then please allow me to slay you here."

I got mad and said, "Stop it!"

Rias said, "I will not allow this."

I heard a familiar man say, "I never thought I'd run into 2 more Excaliburs."

I turned my head and said, "Kiba! Where the hell have you been?!"

Xenovia said, "And who are you?"

"I am your superior. I wish to fight you and destroy your Excalibur, both yours and your partner's."

Rias said, "Good. Now take this outside."

-Outside the ORC building, Isaac's POV-

Kiba and I were standing a few yards apart from each other and Xenovia and Irina: I was against Irina, and Xenovia was against Kiba. Rias was holding a flag up, waved it down, and the match started. Xenovia unwrapped her huge Sword of Destruction and moved towards iba, while Irina untied her ribbon and became the Sword of Mimicry, a katana. Xenovia dashed towards Kiba while he made multiple swords from his Sacred Gear, Sword Birth, while Irina was attacking me, but I was dodging.

Xenovia jumped and dove into the ground, making a huge crater. Irina said, "Hey, next time warn me next time you decide to attack the ground!"

I got angrier and focused for the Phoenix Scream. I moved out of the way of the club. "Phoenix...SCREAM!"

Irina dodged it and cut my face. It burned like hell!

Rias yelled, "Isaac!"

Xenovia then said, "Well, I'd say it's time for me to finish this as well." She then hit Kiba in the gut with the guard, and he dropped like a fly.

Asia was healing me, and Xenovia said to Kiba, "You might want to build up your speed instead of strength, since you're my superior."

They then left. Rias then got me and the others back to the club building so I could be properly healed.

-ORC building, Isaac's POV-

I was sitting up on the couch while Rias was talking to Kiba. "You know, it's not wise to run off on your own."

"I understand that now ma'am. I ran into Freed Selzan 2 days ago, and he happened to have one of the Excaliburs."

I got up and said, "Freed? That prick is still alive?"

"It seems so. I saw him kill a Priest, and I fought him, but he cut me, and it didn't end well."

"Damn. Look, I'm gonna help."

"No."

"That wasn't a request. I'm going to help you, because you could be killed on your own."

"That may be true, but I don't want you killed too. You are too precious to Rias."

"That's sweet, but you know I've gone through worse."

"You're not going to help me and that's final!"

He then stormed out.

I walked to Rias and said, "Sorry about this, Rias."

"It's not your fault, Isaac. This is his problem, but he shouldn't have to do it alone. Well, if that's all, then let's go home."

"Sure thing."

-Isaac's Home, Isaac's POV-

Asia and Rias were sitting with me and we were doing our homework. Rias said, "How did it feel to be cut by a Holy Sword?"

"It hurt like hell. Why do you ask?"

"So you know the risks if you want to help Kiba without my permission."

"Oh." Shit. Never thought I would here Rias in that kind of tone. I then hear the Skype. Thank Devil!

I get on and say, "Hey, Clark, what's going on?"

"Not much, just wanted to hear the most current report on your situation."

"Alright. Hey, Rias, Asia, is it alrigh if you leave for a few minutes?"

"Sure." They picked up their things and went to Asia's room.

Clark said, "So, what's the latest?"

"Well, a couple of ays ago, we had our club meeting in my house, and Kiba saw a pamphlet for a museum. It had a sword on it...Turns out that sword is one of the Holy Swords, Excalibur. It startled Kiba, and that night, we fought a Stray Devil and Kiba was out of it. He got me and Koneko in danger, but things were alright. He then left, and Rias told me of the Holy Sword Project."

"Ah, a dark tale, am I correct?"

"Yeah. Then just today, we met 2 Exorcists by the names of Xenovia and Irina Shido."

"Really? How did Irina act?"

"She was real depressed."

"Doesn't surprise me. In the original timeline, Issei Hyodo and Irina were childhood friends. Let me geuss: You and Kiba fought them?"

"Yep."

"Got your asses handed to ya?"

"Yeah."

"That sucks. So what's the plan now?"

"Well...I don't know just yet."

"Don't worry Isaac. Things will come into place. I'm not that surprised by the way things are happening."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, things really aren't that different from the original timeline. But have you heard anything about the White Dragon Emperor?"

"No...But Ariz, the Phoenix Spirit, told me of Chaos."

"Chaos? The Greek Being that was responsible for creating everything?"

"Yeah. It seems he is a Sacred Gear."

"...This will make for a great battle then. Cause if what you're saying is true, then I don't know how things will end."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, spoiler alert: After dealing with a Leader of the Fallen Angels, Issei met Vali, wielder of the Vanishing Dragon. In an effort to prevent an ancient war between the Angels, Fallen Angels, an Devil, Issei fought him, took in part of the Sacred Gear, and defeated Vali."

"Wow...Any advice for what's going to happen?"

"Well...Have faith in Kiba. He may be lost, but with you and those Exorcists, he will have his revenge."

"Thanks man, good night."

"Night, Isaac, and good luck."

Rias and Asia came back in. Rias said, "Everything alright?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah. Also my attitude towards Kiba has changed."

"Oh?"

"I'm gonna have faith in him. I'll be there for him, but I won't be mad."

"Well, that's...different, but it's good to hear. Now let's get all this homework done."

"Right."

A few hours later, we finished up the homework, and went to bed. Rias and Asia took their clothes off, and we slept.

-Bath Underneath Church, Xenovia's POV-

Irina and I took our clothes off and got into the bath. "I can't believe you lost our money. Some kind of partner you are. Being all depressed and clumsy."

"I said I'm sorry, can we just forget about it?"

I then heard our stomachs rumbling. "Looks like we can't. Tomorrow we'll go into the middle of the city and beg for money."

"Sounds good."

-END-

 **There you have it! Rias and the others met Xenovia and Irina Shidou, who sounded depressed because Issei does not exist; Isaac learned of a future battle in place of Issei's huge battle with Vali; and Clark has told him to have faith that things will fall into place. In the next episode, Isaac will look for Irina and Xenovia to help Kiba exact his revenge, and also prevent the Fallen Angels from getting more Excaliburs. Thanks for reading!**

Author's Note: Well, I am already starting the next sequel fanfiction, and we're not even truly started with season 2 of DxD. I'll give you a hint: Those who clash against a mirror and a giant sword will soon clash where curses of a god's sons reoccur. If you get that, good. If not...study up! Well after a friend tells you what it is!


	3. The Vengeful One

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to Rebel Phoenix DxD ReMastered! In the last episode, Isaac and Kiba went against Irina and Xenovia, and lost. In this episode, they will search for the head of the Holy Sword Project, fight Freed Selzan again, and maybe meet the next Time Parasite Host. Enjoy!**

-Outside Corridor, The Next Day, Isaac's POV-

I was walking to the next class with Asia when I saw Saji. 'That's right, he's a Devil too.'

"Hey, Asia. Get to class without me. I gotta talk to Saji about something."

"Oh, ok." I caught up to him and we went to a café.

-Café outside School, Isaac's POV-

"WHAT?!"

I said, "Keep it down, dumbass."

"Are you serious? Looking for those Exorcists?"

"Yes, I am. Look: They don't want the Fallen Angels to have the Excaliburs, and we don't either. Since our goals are the same, we should be able to come together."

"Ugh...You're crazy. I'm out of here." He went behind a bush, but was stopped by...Koneko?!

They sat down and Saji said, "I can't believe I'm going with you psychos. I'm gonna be punished, and it's not gonna be good. Rias is strict but caring, while Lady Sona is just plain cruel."

He started crying, and Koneko said, "Quit whining. Alright, Isaac. Where do we start looking for the Exorcists?"

"We'll start with the middle of town."

-Middle of Town, Isaac's POV-

We started walking round, and Saji said, "Well, I guess I'll start somewhere else."

Koneko said, "Oh, no you don't."

I replied, "Calm down, we'll find them."

We then heard bells and saw Irina and Xenovia begging for money. "That was surprisingly simple. Now to get them on our side..."

-Nearby Diner, Isaac's POV-

Once again, simple.

I just wish they didn't eat so damn much.

Xenovia said, "I can't believe we're accepting food from a Devil."

Irina said, "I can't either. Oh, Lord. Please forgive these Devils.

Koneko, Saji and I screamed and grabbed our heads. "Please stop! We don't need his forgiveness."

I looked at Irina and said, "You know, this is the first time I've seen you smile."

Xenovia looked over andsaid, "If that's what it takes for you to be happy, then maybe I should get lots of food."

She shrugs it off and keeps eating.

They finished eating a few minutes later, and Xenovia asked, "So what is the true motive behind this?"

"We want to team up with you against the Fallen Angels."

"Pardon."

"Oh come on. You don't want to have the Fallen Angels to have the Holy Swords, and we don't either, then we should be able to come together."

"Then I guess we have no choice. I accept."

"Now we're getting somewhere. Now we have to find Kiba,"

"Why?"

"Cause he wants to destroy them as well."

"Fine by me."

-Fountain Nearby, Isaac's POV-

Kiba said, "Well, I guess I'm in with you Exorcists."

Xenvia said, "Good. We knew of the risk, and one priest was already killed."

"Yes. I saw him be killed by Freed Selzan."

"What? He must be affiliated with Galilei Vulper."

"That man...He was responsible for the Holy Sword Project...He kept me and dozens of children captive. We weren't even treated as people. Month after month, we couldn't wield a Holy Sword. So he then sent special agents to dispose of us. I was the only one who escaped, then that's when I met Lady Rias. Had she not been there, I would have died."

Saji started crying. "Damn, that's a cruel story, bro. Fennis, I'm in."

"That's all I needed to hear."

Kiba chuckled a little bit and said, "Looks like, I'm not gonna do this on my own."

"That's right man. We're friends. There's no way I'm let you die."

Koneko said, "Isaac, you took the words right out my mouth. Kiba, we've been doing this for a while, and I won't let you throw this away for some revenge."

I said to Kiba, "So what's the plan?"

"We're gonna look around town for Vulper and Selzan, so I think we should look in places where no one goes...And I think I have a good idea."

-Abandoned Warehouse, Isaac's POV-

We all got there, and I said, "Wait, isn't this the warehouse where we fought that Stray Devil?"

Kiba replied, "Yes, it is."

We get a little closer, then hear, "Yoohoo! Over here, Devil scum!"

We look up on the roof, and see Freed Selzan.

Kiba says, "Long time no see, FREED!" He then jumped and charged towards him, and they are so fast, I can't tell what's going on.

We then see an old man, and he said, "Honestly, Freed. You should be focused on destroying this brat."

Xenovia sees him and says, "Galilei, the head of the project."

"In the flesh."

I still am watching the fight. "Damn, if only there was some way to slow Freed down."

Saji replied, "Slow him down you say..." He sticks out his right hand and says, "Line...START!"

I see some kind of lizard-looking thing. "What...is that?"

"Line...Release!" The lizard thing shot out a cable, which then latched onto Freed. "This is my Sacred Gear, the Black Dragon."

"A Dragon..."

"This line siphons energy from anything it's latched onto, and also paralyzes."

Vulper said, "You moron. Pour more energy into your blade, and slice the line."

"Oh." His Excalibur is now glowing, then it sliced Saji's line.

"Dammit!"

Vulper said, "I can't believe I trusted you to do a job efficiently. I told you kill members of the Church in this area, now there are more, and with Excaliburs!"

"Fine, you old bat! Well, ta-ta!"

He then threw a Flash Bang, and suddenly, they were both gone. Kiba, Irina and Xenovia then went after them.

Rias and Sona appeared. Rias then said, "Well, what do we have here?"

"Ma-Rias!?"

A few minutes later, we went inside, and we were kneeling in front of Rias and Akeno.

"With what's going on, I will have Akeno keep an eye on the Exorcists and Kiba."

"Why?"

"To make ure this doesn't get out of hand."

"Oh..."

"So Koneko, why did you get involved with this?"

"Because...I don't want to lose Kiba."

"I understand, but I need you to be mindful, because your actions will always have a reactions on others, especially those you hold dear."

"Yeah, sorry Rias."

We then see a light out of the corner of my eye, and I hear Saji screaming. "She's...using her magic to beat his ass?"

Rias then got up, said, "Isaac, Koneko."

I said, fearfully, "Yes?!"

She then kneels down and hugs us both. "Please don't worry me like that again."

"Rias..."

She lets go and says, "Alright, Isaac. Now please bend over."

"What?! You're going to punish me!"

"Of course. A master must also discipline her servants, not just be kind. Now give me your bottom!"

Koneko said, "Wait, Rias. Please let me take half of them. This was my responsibility as well."

"Well, alright. Bend over then I will give you yours, Koneko."

She did, then Rias gently pat her butt. Koneko moaned and Rias said, "There you go. It's good that you have learned from your mistakes. Please don't do that again."

"Thanks, Rias."

"Now, Isaac. It's time for your spankings."

"What?!"

"Well, Koneko got one, so you have 999 left."

"But...Alright." I smiled and bent over. She covered her hand in magic and gave me 999 spankings!

-Isaac's Home, Isaac's POV-

Rias and I were walking back, and I couldn't stop wincing because of the magic-enhanced ass-spankings I just got. Hopefully, Asia will...WHAT?! I opened to door, and saw Asia wearing nothing but an apron!

"A-Asia! What's with the apron?"

"You like? Kiryu and some of the other girls suggested it to me."

Oh...Kiryu, that perverted girl. Ever since Asia started living with me, she became friends with this pervy girl. I didn't mind, and with this, I think I'll let it slide.

Rias said, "How cute. I think I'll get one too."

"What? Um...Nevermind, go ahead."

Rias was going to a closet to get an apron, and said to Asia, "Well done. You almost outdid me there."

"Why thank you."

What...is going on?

-Outskirts of Town, Irina's POV-

RRR! What was I thinking? Xenovia sent m on my own to find Freed Selzan, and sure enough, he cornered me, and is beating me non-stop. If only she, or even that Devil Isaac was here.

NO! I...can't even...hold...on...

-ORC Building, After School Isaac's POV-

Rias said, "I'm afraid we have an emergency due to recent events."

"What kind of emergency?"

Akeno said, "Irina was attacked earlier today by Freed."

"What?!"

Rias replied, "Calm down. We'll get there now, and find out what happened."

We all then teleported to where Irina was attacked.

-Outskirts of Town, Isaac's POV-

...NO! We just got here and saw Irina with her clothes ripped and..."Excalibur Mimic is gone! Please, Asia. Heal her!"

"Right." She ran to Irina and used her Twilight Healing.

Sona and the Student Counsel arrived, and Sona said, "How is she doing?"

Asia said, "Not well. Twilight Healing doesn't revive stamina."

We heard Irina grunt a little when she came to. "Is...Isaac. You came..."

"Where are Xenovia and Kiba?"

"I...Don't know...I lost them...when I fought him..."

"Fought who?"

She then passed out. Sona said, "Please don't worry about her. I have what I need to heal her at my home. Tsubaki, please go there without me."

"Right." Tsubaki picked her up and took her away.

I turned to Rias and asked, "Do you think it was Freed?"

"There's no doubt it was him."

I got angry and fame circled around me. "That bastard! First he takes Asia away from me, then gives her to Raynere. And now he almost kills our newest ally. He's going to pay."

Rias put a hand on my shoulder. "And he will, but we have to be patient."

I calm down and smile. "Thanks, Rias."

We all feel pain! "The hell is this!?"

We hear, "Well, well. Looks like I just caught a whole bunch of mice! Ah, Asia Argento. The filthy nun turned Devil. How does it feel to be on the dead side?"

Rias and Sona raise their hand with magic circles. "Wait! Don't shoot the messenger. I have someone who wants to talk."

"Who?"

"My boss!" The sky turns dark purple, and we see a man with 10 black wings.

"Rias, who is that!?"

"That is Kokabiel, Leader of the Grigoris." I look at him, and see a Scorpion-Class Parasite on him.

"And host of the next Parasite."

Kokabiel spoke in a deep voice, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sister of the Great Devil King. I am Kokabiel."

"The pleasure is all mine. So why are you here?"

"Oh you know, getting so eggs, milk, and blowing up your town!"

"What is the meaning of all this?"

"It have been several centuries since the 3-way war between the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels. I wish to restart it."

"Is there any true motive behind this madness?"

"Who needs a motive for a war? Sometime you're just bored!"

"You're insane!"

"We shall see. Goodbye, Crimson Princess of Ruin." He then flew towards the school.

Rias said, "Quick, let's get going!" We all teleported to the school.

-END-

 **Yup. They fought and lost track of Freed and Galilei, made allies with Irina and Xenovia, and found the next Host, Kokabiel, who intends to restart a war between Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels. Will Rias and the thers stop Kokabiel before it's too late? Will Kiba destroy the 4 Excaliburs Freed has (Yes, I forgot to go over that detail, but whatever!)? Will Isaac kill the next Parasite? Find out on the next episode of Rebel Phoenix Z! Dammit! I meant Dragon Ball DxD! RRR! You get what I mean! See you on...School's Out!**


	4. School's Out

**Hey everyone! Welcome to the halfway point for Rebel Phoenix DxD ReMastered! In the last episode, Isaac and his companions made allies with Irina and Xenovia, found Freed Selzan and Galilei Vulper, and met the evil Fallen Angel Leader Kokabiel! In this episode, new powers will be forged, truths will be told, and maybe even new love will be found...ENJOY!**

-Kuoh Academy, 10 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We went to the school, and the Student Counsel made a barrier around the main building. Sona said to Rias, "This barrier will make sure nothing gets in or out. It is up to you to defeat Kokabiel and ensure the town is safe."

"Don't worry, Sona. With my servants here, nothing will stop us."

"And Rias, it's not too late to call your brother. Why not do it?"

"The same reason you aren't calling your sister."

"But your brother loves you enough to help you."

"I can't."

Then Akeno said, "You won't have to, because I already did."

"Why?"

"Look, Rias. This is bigger than you are, so we need all the help we can get. He completely under stood, and he should be here in a hour."

"Should be a fun hour."

We then saw a giant beam of light, and we all felt Holy energy.

I asked, "Rias, what's going on?"

"Galilei is fusing the Excaliburs together. Let's defeat them."

"Yes, ma'am!"

-Outside the Gym, Isaac's POV-

We were walking to where Galilei was fusing the Excaliburs, and Rias said, "Okay, Akeno: You and I will focus our attacks on Kokabiel. Koneko: You and Isaac will fight Freed and destroy those Excaliburs. And Asia: You will stay in the back and be Medical Support. Ready?" We all nodded. "Good. Let's fight!"

I then said, "Promotion: To Queen!"

We all split up, but then we felt the ground shaking, and 2 Cerberus burst out of the ground! Rias said, "Group up on them!"

"Right! Alright, Fido! Go, Rebirth Gear!" The Rebirth Gear came out, and big flames were circling around me. Koneko and I were punching it, and nothing was working! We kept getting at it for a few more minutes, and that's when we heard Asia scream as a 3rd Cerberus appeared. "I gotcha, Asia!"

I then dove in and saved her, but it scratched up my back. Just when it was gonna go in for the kill, that's when a head was cut off! "How! Wait…." I look up, and see blue hair… "Xenovia!"

"Begone, Creature of the Underworld!"

Rias said, "I'm sure glad we have a Holy Sword User on our team now."

She then went to kill the others. Rias said, "Alright, now Isaac and Koneko, please go take out Freed."

"Yes, Rias."

We ran to the giant magic circle, and there was Freed Selzan with a giant glowing sword. "You like!? It's combined from all the stolen Holy Swords, including!" The Excalibur then extended, and lashed out, but I dodged out of the way. Xenovia then got to the fight and said, "You are exploiting Irina's Mimic. That's no Excalibur, it's an abomination."

"You're not wrong there. Say hello to Excalibur Nightmare!" He rushed to attack Xenovia, but then Kiba came in and kicked him in the stomach.

Kiba then looked to Galilei and said, "I believe we have some unfinished business, Vulper."

"I don't know what you mean. But while we're here, you and those brats did help with on part of my research. Turns out there is a certain gene that grants a few people the ability to wield Excalibur." He held up a small crystal.

Xenovia said, "That looks like…"

"That's right, my dear. This crystal is used to 'bless' all Holy Sword Users. This is all of what remains from those kids." He tossed it to Kiba and he picked it up. "We now have what we need to make crystals without killing."

"We were just resources….There were kids who had bigger dreams and ambitions than I did…" We then saw…what looked like people. We then saw a whole bunch of kids.

One put his hand on Kiba's shoulder and said, "You no longer have to fight for revenge."

They all disappeared and Kiba said, "They all passed on….Time to make a new sword."

He took in the crystal and out of the ground came a sword that looked and felt different.

"Well Vulper, you are the first to see my new...Holy Devil Sword!"

"No! That's not possible!"

I then heard Ariz, "Amazing. That boy is able to have a Balance Breaker."

"I remember you saying that before when we fought Riser. What is it?"

"It's basically a physical paradox: In this case, Holy and Devil powers have combined to form the first ever Holy/Devil Sword."

"Holy shit."

Freed looked at Kiba and said, "Who fucking cares!? I shall tear you to shreds even in you have a 'Holy Devil Sword!"

He was about to attack Kiba when Xenovia blocked with her Excalibur Destruction, and said, "You took the Sword from my partner, and now you shall pay!"

She held out her hand and a blue and gold sword came out of nowhere with chains on it, then they broke when she grabbed it.

Galilei said, "It…it can't be! Durandal!"

"Yes…I am one of the few that can wield the Legendary Holy Sword Durandal. It makes me a true Holy Sword User."

"I don't understand….A Holy Devil Sword, Durandal, it's as if the balance is…That's it! I now-" He was then stabbed by a Lance of Light made by Kokabiel.

"Sorry, didn't want him to spoil all the fun."

Xenovia then swung at Freed, broke the Excalibur Nightmare, and knocked him out.

Kokabiel said, "Can't believe I trusted that fool Vulper to make a new Excalibur. Oh, well. I believe it is time for me to finish things here, wouldn't you say, Rias Gremory?"

Rias said, "Yes, I do believe do."

Ariz then said, "Hey, Isaac."

"What is it? We're a little busy right now."

"I know, but I thought I should let you know of a new ability called 'Wildfire.' It transfers some of my energy into someone else."

"Well, why didn't you tell me that earlier!?"

"Cause I thought it wasn't important until now!"

He then went 'offline' and I said to Rias, "I just heard from Ariz that I have a new ability to give you some of my power."

She said,"Well that's-" She and Akeno were then struck down.

I ran, then caught Rias, and Akeno used her wings to get back up. She then blasted him with lightning, and as he deflected them, he said, "Ah, this seems like the same kind of Lightning used by Barakiel."

I ask, "What the hell is that?"

Rias, as she is being healed by Asia, says, "He is a Fallen Angel Leader."

She was then swatted away by Kokabiel, and he said, "I say Rias, you've gotten yourself a strange team: The Phoenix King, a Holy Devil Sword User, a Fallen Angel, and the Sister of the Great Devil King. No wonder you can't defeat me!"

We all were shocked. "A Fallen Angel's daughter!?"

Rias then stood up and said, "Isaac, please come here. I think it's time we finish this."

I walk to her and hold her hand. I then start the fire, and get angrier. By the time we get to Kokabiel, the power is high enough for Wildfire. "It's ready."

"Good. Please give me that power."

"Alright. Unleash: Wildfire!"

Rias then got the power and loudly moaned. We could all feel the power! Rias then shot out a giant construct of energy, and when it hit Kokabiel's shield, he said, "This is some amazing power from your little servant. Amazing, but still weak."

The energy was then destroyed, and he laughed. "Oh, I miss the good ole days, even when God died. Oops."

I saw Asia and Xenovia fall to their knees.

Kokabiel said, "I guess I should have kept that secret. Oh well. Yes! In the last great 3-Way War between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils, all 4 of the Devil Kings and God himself died! HAHAHA!"

Xenovia said, "I…I don't get it! If He died, then how have our prayers been answered?"

"That fool Michael has taken the reins after the war was ended."

"The Archangel Michael…." Tears started to come from Asia and Xenovia.

I clench my fists, and say, "Hey asswipe! I think it's time we finish this, wouldn't you say?!"

"Right you are, you little brat!"

I can't let this guy win. If he does, this town, NO, the entire world could be destroyed, and I don't want to lose Rias, Asia, Akeno, and yes, even Koneko!

Ariz then said, 'Then we understand each other!'

I yell, and my gauntlets change again, this time, instead of the armor looking like red-and-silver steel feathers, it was red-and-silver plates.

Rias said, "Wow. Isaac and his Sacred Gear have aligned and their powers have grown exponentially!"

I then ran to him and punched him repeatedly. He got a little weaker and when he was about to attack me, we all heard, "He is a problem? Please."

A white figure with skeletal wings broke through the barrier easily, and Kokabiel kicked me, then rose up to meet the figure. My Phoenix Arm however tingled from the energy of the figure. 'Chaos…'

"That's Chaos…"

Kokabiel summoned a giant Lance of Light, but The Chaos King holds out his hand and it dissipated.

Rias said, "That's the Chaos King's Power!"

He then rips 2 Wings off, and says, "Azazel says you have been doing bad things behind his back, and I don't mind getting you back broken. So what will it be?"

"F…Fine, I'll come back." He then passed out.

Before he left, Ariz called out loud, "So are you going to ignore me, Chaos?"

Chaos said, "Ah, it's you, Ariz. Tired of being by Zeus' throne?"

"It's interesting being in a pervert's body."

I said, "HEY!"

Chaos resumed, "Looks like we will have to fight soon, old friend."

"It seems so. May we do it soon."

The Chaos King then flew off.

I fell to my knees from exhaust and relief. "So…That was Chaos."

Rias said, "That he is, and it looks like you'll be fighting them soon."

"Yeah, and now the Parasite is gone. Dammit."

"But we're safe now."

She leaned down to kiss me. "Yes, we are."

-ORC building, The Next Day, After School, Isaac's POV-

The damage from the right was repaired last night, and things went back to normal. Asia and I got to the club after our classes, then while we were having snacks and relaxing, we saw the door open and Xenovia entered.

Rias said, "Ah, glad you found us, Xenovia."

Devil Wings sprouted, and my jaw dropped. "You're a Devil now?"

"That is correct, Phoenix King. After finding out the truth of God, I left the Church and came to Rias for salvation. Oh, Lord. Please offer me forgive- OWOWOW!"

Kiba said, "Kind of Déjà vu, isn't it, Isaac?"

"Yeah. So, what happened to Irina?"

"Oh…."

-Airport, 4 Hours Ago, Xenovia's POV-

"Why? Why become a Devil?"

"It…The situation became more complicated while you were recovering."

"Then uncomplicate it."

"I can't."

Irina started crying, and she said, "Why? Why become the enemy?"

"Look. Don't cry. Ever since I met you, you were so depressed. How about you find something to be happy for? Now, you have the cores of the stolen Excaliburs. The Alchemists can forge new Holy Swords. Farewell, Irina."

As I leave, a smile appeared on Irina's face.

-Back to the Club, Isaac's POV-

"That well, huh?"

"Yeah….Well, Asia. I would like to apologize."

She nervously said, "What for?"

"I was cruel to you because I was an Exorcist, but now I see that one can love God even if he or she is a Devil."

"Oh, you don't have to."

"No. You may strike me if it makes you feel better."

"Oh, um…"

I put a hand on Xenovia's shoulder and say, "You don't have to be like that, Xenovia. We're all family here, so all is forgiven."

"Thank you, Phoenix King."

"Isaac will do." Looks like I got another potential hook-up.

She looked to Kiba and says, "And if you have some free time, I think I would like to test Durandal on your new Holy Devil Sword."

"I would enjoy that…Once I find the rest of the people who were involved with the Holy Swords."

I walk to Kiba and say, "Come on, man. We beat Vulper and that dick Freed again. Can't you just let it go? Besides, your friends wanted you to move on."

He smiled. "Thanks, Isaac. You're right."

Rias said, "Well, since we got that out of the way, how about we get the meeting started?"

We all said, "Yes, ma'am!"

-Isaac's Room, Around 7 PM, Isaac's POV-

"…And that's the end of that chapter."

"Well, once again, this has been interesting. You have fought Cerberus Demons and Kokabiel, but let the Parasite get away. No matter, maybe it wasn't time for you to kill it. I know with how things are going, you will find it, and its true host."

"Thanks, Clark."

"Just call me Kal."

"I think I know that name from somewhere."

"I'll tell you my story when you come back. But for now, get some good quality time in with the girls, and remember: The universe may be in danger, but I trust you to fix it."

"Thanks, Kal." I then logged off, and got to Asia's room, where they were talking.

Rias said, "So how did the report go?"

"Just fine….So…Akeno is a Fallen Angel…."

"Yes…I promise I will tell you later, but right now…" She then kissed me. As we continued, we heard Asia whimper.

I smiled, took hold of Asia and kissed her.

-END-

 **Ah, don't you love how things go how they should? Isaac won against Kokabiel, but failed to kill the Time Parasite, Xenovia released the Legendary Holy Sword, Durandal, which she can still use as a Devil, Kiba now has a Holy Devil Sword, they were all told that God died during the last war, Isaac met the Chaos King, his future rival, and Xenovia is now, well, a Devil!**

 **In the next episode...Not sure. Gonna have to keep watching. Lol. Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow, and review if you enjoyed. Thanks!**


	5. Welcome To Paradise

**Hey guys. Welcome back to another sexy episode of Rebel Phoenix DxD ReMastered! In the last episode, Rias and her peerage defeated Kokabiel and Freed...Kinda. The Chas King (We all know who he is, but for the novices, I'm gonna keep it quiet) defeated Kokabiel, Kiba defeated Freed with his new 'Holy Devil Sword,' Xenovia displayed extraordinary power with her new sword, Durandal, and became Rias' Knight after discovering that God died during the last war! In this episode, Isaac and the others will meet a new possible enemy, and clean the school pool for some sexiness and...drama? Enjoy!**

-ORC Building, 3 Days Later, Isaac's POV-

After all the crap we went through with Kokabiel, things were going alright with Xenovia as our new Knight….Until we met a new possible enemy.

A flash of black feathers came in when we saw a man with long brown hair, a goatee, and 12 black wings.

Rias said, "Azazel, Governor-General of the Fallen Angels. What business do you have in my territory?"

"Well, you see, I have been interested in Sacred Gears, such as your servant's Rebirth Gear."

Rias and I got angry. She said, "You mind repeating that?"

"Hold on, hold on. I'm not here to kill you. In fact, there is going to be a summit coming up in the next couple of weeks to maybe come up with a truce."

"Oh."

"Now I bid you good day." He then wing-warped out.

She slammed her fist on her desk. "I can't believe Azazel!"

I walked to her and said, "Rias, please calm down."

She calmed down and said, "I'm sorry, Isaac. I just don't want to lose you. You're too precious to me."

"Thanks."

-Kuoh Academy Pool, That Saturday, Isaac's POV-

Rias said, "Well everyone, we are here to clean the pool."

I look down and see there are leaves and gunk in it. Uch. "Why?"

"Well, normally the Student Counsel would, but because of all of our hard work against Kokabiel, Sona said we could use it for a while after we cleaned it."

"Oh." Mmmmm, Rias and everyone else in swimsuits… "Then let's do this."

Koneko said, "Pervert."

-Locker Room, Isaac's POV-

I was about to put my gym clothes on when Kiba said, "Hey Isaac."

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for all that's happened, and if anything happens, such as Azazel, I will protect you."

"Thanks, man." Wow, shouldn't he do something in public, or word it better?

I put my gym clothes on, and when I went outside, my right arm hurt and some of the Phoenix's power started to take over. I ran back into the locker room, and Kiba went to get Akeno.

-5 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

Akeno got in the locker room and started fucking on my finger. I kept moaning until she said, "Looks like you're have fun, why don't we have some more?" She straddled me and was about to kiss me. "Why don't we continue what we started a few weeks ago?"

When she got an inch away from my face, I heard Rias say, "Would anyone like to explain what's going on here?"

I got Akeno off me and said, "Well, she was sucking the Phoenix's power out when she was about to kiss me."

"Is it true, Akeno?"

"Yes, Rias."

"Please don't do it again."

"Yes, Rias."

-Pool, 5 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We finished cleaning the pool, then Akeno made a teleportation circle all the new water dumped into the pool. Rias said, "Well, everyone, change into your swimsuits and let's have some fun!"

-10 minutes later, Isaac's POV-

I got out wearing some trunks and I saw Rias wearing a white bikini. She said, "You like?"

"Yeah, it's amazing." Thank you, Kal!

Akeno said, "How about me, Isaac?" She was wearing a blue and red bikini.

"That's also amazing."

Rias said, "Trying to steal him from me again?"

"And why are you wearing that? Just for yourself?"

I get between them before sparks fly and say, "Come on, please stop this. You're friends, aren't you? I don't want to be the reason for you to stop."

Asia says, "How do I look, Isaac?"

She's wearing her school swimsuit. "You look great, Asia. Wait, where's Xenovia?"

"Oh she had some trouble with her swimsuit, but I'm sure she'll be here."

Rias said, "Hey, Isaac. You mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Koneko doesn't know how to swim. I was wondering if you could teach her."

"Sure thing, Rias." Wow. Kind of a shock. Koneko not knowing how to swim…

-In the Pool, Isaac's POV-

I was holding Koneko's hands as she was swimming. "Alright, Koneko. Kick, kick, kick."

When her head was up, she said, "Hey, Isaac. Sorry to burden you."

"Oh, it's not a problem." I then bumped into the wall and Koneko bumped into me. She looked down, like she was nervous. "Sorry about that. Ready to keep going?"

"Yeah…"

-15 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

I was now teaching Asia to swim, and it was going fine until I saw Rias an Akeno swimming against each other. Ugh, not this crap again!

-1 Hour Later, Isaac's POV-

We all stopped swimming except for Kiba, and we all were sunbathing. Rias called out to me. "Isaac, would you mind rubbing this lotion on my back?"

"S-Sure!" I kneeled down next to her, and started rubbing it on her bare back. Man, this is great. I just hope Akeno doesn't intrude again.

A few minutes later, I finished. "Now would you like to rub it on my breasts?" 'Rub it on my breasts….'

"Yes, Rias!"

I felt Akeno's boobs on my back. "How about you put on lotion on me?"

I had a weird look on my face. I don't even know how to describe it.

Rias said, "Would you please stop Akeno? Just let me have him for a while,"

"But you've had him for weeks."

"So?" They brought their wings out and were fighting in mid-air.

I ran away from it all and hid near a door. I then saw Xenovia wearing a blue bikini. "H-Hey, Xenovia."

"Isaac, I would like to talk to you in private."

"Ok, but no one else is here."

"I don't want the risk of being found out here."

She dragged me into a utility closet and says, "I can't believe I'm going to do this…But ever since I left the Church I didn't know if there was anything else for me to do except for being Rias' Knight. However Rias said for me to follow any ambitions I had. And there is one: To be a great woman. So Isaac….I want you to make a baby with me."

"…WHAT?!"

She pinned me to the wall and said, "I've thought about it, and I want our child to be very powerful, which is why I chose you, the Phoenix King."

What is this Sacred Gear? A chick magnet!? "Now, come on, Xenovia. You shouldn't be hasty."

She took her top off and said, "No. I thought about this, and I want a child with you."

Rias then said, "I can't believe you got yourself in this mess, Isaac."

"Oh, come one, Rias! This is all on her!"

"I…I don't want to hear it."

I left, packed up my things, then Asia and I left.

-Isaac's Home, Around 4, Isaac's POV-

I got to my room and was watching Naruto with Asia, when I heard a knock on my door. It was Rias. "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course not, Rias." Asia moved, and Rias got next to me, then hugged me.

"I'm sorry about all this."

"Don't be. I love you, and I will never replace you. But also remember, you said I could have a harem, including Akeno, and I'm guessing Xenovia."

"I know, but I guess the jealousy is getting to me."

"Jealousy doesn't suit you. You are too kind for it."

She kissed my cheek and said, "Thanks, Isaac. So where are you on Naruto?"

"Oh, they are doing the Chunin Exams. We went past the fight against that guy Zabuza."

"Well please get back to it. I want to catch up with you."

"Sure thing, Rias."

-END-

 **This was my favorite episode, and I really enjoyed writing this. Well, Isaac and the others had some fun at the pool, even if it resulted in a fight, and Rias being pissed...In the next episode, there will bet he Open House at Kuoh Academy, and I think that's about it. Thanks for reading!**

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. Thanks for sticking around with this. I just wanted to say that I know things are going quickly with this, seeing as how this comes out the day after 'School's Out.' And there is a legit reason. If you couldn't figure the hint out, the next fanfiction series I am going write is...Naruto! That's right! Details will be mae when it comes out. Let's hope that's soon, because we have another season to go.**


	6. Under Pressure

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Rebel Phoenix DxD ReMastered! In the last episode, Isaac had some fun at the pool. In this episode, Isaac chats with Sir Zechs, goes through Open House, and learns of another Bishop. Enjoy!**

-Kuoh Academy, Monday, Isaac's POV-

I was walking to school with Asia when I noticed a guy with shaggy grey hair. He said, "Nice to meet you, Phoenix King."

"Ok, who are you?"

"The name is Vali, the Chaos King. But you can call me the Almighty Eraser."

My Phoenix Arm hurt a lot, and Vali pointed at me. "Ha. Right now, I could kill you."

Both Kiba and Xenovia put their swords to his neck. Kiba said, "Don't make any sudden moves."

He scoffed and said, "If all of you couldn't bring down Kokabiel, then you have no chance against me. Back away if you don't want to cause a scene."

They put their swords away and got to my side.

"Your Balance Breaker is looking a little weak, incomplete."

"What's your point?"

"My point is you should be cared and nurtured for. What have you been doing, Rias?"

Rias, Akeno and Koneko appeared and said, "If you're here to speak for the Fallen Angels, then it's pointless."

"No, I am here to check out the competition. We are the Phoenix and Chaos Kings. We must fight." He then walked away.

-1st Class, Isaac's POV-

What the hell just happened? 'I see you just met the Chaos King.'

'Yeah, that was crazy. So I'm gonna have to fight him?'

'Yes. It has been destined.'

'Then please tell me what happened from the beginning.'

'During the War between Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils, they needed help from humans, and even Gods from other religions. Chaos and I rebelled from them, and caused massive destruction. It then got to where they all formed a temporary truce and defeated us. We then turned into shards of pure powers, and became the Sacred Gears you and Vali possess.'

'Whoa, power that even God was afraid of….Thanks for that, Ariz.'

-On the Way to the ORC building, Isaac's POV-

I was walking to the club when I saw Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki. Rias said, "Hey, Isaac."

"Hey, Rias, and Lady Sona. What are you doing out here?"

Sona said, "We were discussing your encounter with the Chaos King."

"Yeah, that was crazy. I guess he was checking out the competition."

Rias said, "I suppose that's true, but he's working with the Fallen Angels, so we won't have to worry about him making any unnecessary choices."

Sona replied, "Even then, I don't want him near the school."

"Especially with the summit so near."

"Good, we agree. See you later, Rias."

Sona and Tsubaki then left. Akeno said, "Looks like your arm is done fine."

"Yeah. I just didn't think about it too much, and the pain went away."

"That's a shame." She grabbed my arm, and said, "I would have loved to suck the Phoenix's energy again." She kissed my finger tip and I blushed a bit.

Rias said, "That's enough, Akeno."

She smiled and said, "You know, you can't keep him forever. He will have to make a choice on who he wants, and when that day comes, we'll see where that loyalty goes."

She got angry, and I said, "Whoa, Akeno, no need to be so hostile."

-ORC Building, End of Meeting, Isaac's POV-

Rias said, "Well, if that's all-"

That's when a white teleportation circle appeared, and Sir Zechs and Grayfia appeared. Everyone but Asia and Xenovia kneeled. Xenovia said, "So you are the Devil King Sir Zechs."

"That I am. You must be Xenovia, the wielder of the Great Holy Sword, Durandal. I'm happy you serve as my sister's Knight."

"Thank you, sir."

Rias said, "So what brings you here, brother?"

"Well, Rias, I am here for the Open House here. It is in a couple of days, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Good."

I rose and said, "Sir, if I may: How would you like to stay at my home for the night?"

"Hm…I accept, Mr. Fennis."

-Isaac's Home, 5 PM, Isaac's POV-

Sir Zechs and Grayfia just got home with Rias, Asia, and I and we were laughing and having a good time. Zechs said, "So Mr. Fennis, you never told me where you're from."

"Well, sir, it's kind of a complicated story."

"Then explain it the best you can."

"Alright…..About 7 months ago, I was just a normal just who lived in the United States….In another universe. My girlfriend, Ryuko Matoi, just dumped me, and things were heading south fast, but that's when everything changed. Apparently, this Time Parasite latched itself onto a huge source of energy and changed the timeline. I lived with her sister, Satsuki, and with her help, we defeated her crazy mother, and killed the Parasite, but I was taken away to a place called the Chronal Nexus, and joined a group of multi-universal guardians called the Wanderers. I was then tasked to investigate your universe, and I have found 1 of the 3 Parasites, which was attached to Riser."

"Oh…..I believe you."

"R-Really? Rias didn't believe me!"

"I'm a Devil King. I've seen various things to make your story quite believable."

"Oh, well thank you sir."

-Isaac's Room, 9PM, Isaac's POV-

Rias says, "No!"

Sir Zechs says, "Please calm down, Rias. It's just one night. I promise tomorrow I shall get a hotel. But for tonight, I would like to share the room with Isaac."

Rias hugged me and asked, "Will you have a peaceful sleep without me? I don't think I will."

I hugged her back and said, "Rias, I promise things will be alright."

She kissed my cheek, and then Grayfia said, "Lady Rias, it is time to leave."

Rias went with her to Asia's room, and Asia said, "I'm afraid I must sleep without you tonight, Isaac. Have a good night."

I kissed her and said, "You too, Asia."

She left and we went to bed.

-15 minutes later, Isaac's POV-

Sir Zechs woke up a bit and said, "Mr. Fennis, are you up?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Do you mind if I call you Isaac as long as you call me Zechs, or even 'Big Brother?'"

"I think I would like to call you Sir Zechs."

"That works. Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Oh, not a problem. Isn't it weird for you to be here, you know, you being a Devil King and all?"

"Not really. I don't mind sleeping normal, and not in royalty."

"Oh…"

"So I hear you are a fan of large breasts."

"Well, I don't go crazy over them, but I love them."

"And I know I'm her brother, but I'd say Rias has a very big set."

"Yes, what's your point, Sir Zechs?"

"What if you used your Wildfire ability on her breasts?"

"Hm…"

"Well, good night, Isaac."

"Good night, Sir Zechs."

-Outside Isaac's Home, The Next Morning, Isaac's POV-

Rias was with Sir Zechs and Grayfia and said to me, "I'm going to show my brother around, so I may be late today."

"Alright, Rias. Have fun."

"Ugh. This is such a drag." That's what happens when we get to the 3rd part of the Chunin Exams. Rias starts to become Shikamaru. Funny.

-Isaac's Home, Bathroom, After School, Isaac's POV-

I was about to take a shower when I came in and Asia was taking a bath. I paused and was about to leave when Rias bumped into me and said, "Going to take a shower, Isaac?"

"Well, uh.."

She sees Asia and says, "Why don't you join us both?"

"Sure." Thank Rias I have no parents here, otherwise this would be difficult to explain.

I got into the tub and let everything soak in, then I felt Rias get in and lean on me. She said, "This is nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

She turns to me and says, "You remember what Akeno said today?"

"Yeah…"

"She said you would have to make a choice of who you want. Have you made your decision yet?"

"No, I haven't. With you, Akeno, Asia, and now Xenovia, I choose you all. I have no favorites, I love you all the same." Asia then got in.

Rias said, "And what are you doing, Asia?"

"I..I want to take a bath with Isaac too!"

I intervened. "Whoa. I said I choose you all, so I don't want any fighting."

Rias and Asia say, "Alright." Then they lean on me.

-Kuoh Academy, The Next Day, Isaac's POV-

Ah, Open House. A day of parents coming out to see what their children do, except for me. Ugh, I just hope that my next mission is not at a high school.

A teacher says, "Life is like this block of clay in front of you: Blank, and ready to be molded. Move it to how you want it."

I closed my eyes and focused…..What do I want? Mmmmm, Rias. But I gotta remember where I come from. Damn I miss Satsuki. I put my hands to work on the clay, and a few minutes later, I hear people gasp in excitement. I open my eyes and see…..Rias wearing Senketsu's armor! Damn, I didn't know I was that good!

Then here comes the attention. "I can't believe you're that good." "Damn, I gotta get that from ya."

SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!

-Outside the ORC Building, Isaac's POV-

Classes are about done, and I show Rias and the others the clay statue.

Rias says, "Well, Isaac. I'm very impressed."

Koneko said, "Well done, pervert."

"For once, I'll let that slide."

Akeno says, "I want you to do one for me. You might need some hands-on work to get my body memorized."

I smile, and Rias says, "Akeno, that's enough. Well, Isaac. Are you about ready to head home?"

"Yes, I am."

-Main Hall of Kuoh Academy, Isaac's POV-

I was walking with Rias and Asia when we heard a man call for Rias. He was about Sir Zechs' height, had blood red hair and a goatee of the same color. Rias said, "Hello, father."

He hugged her and said, "It's good to see you, dear. Who are these 2?"

I said, "I am Isaac Fennis, Rias' Pawn-"

Asia continued, "And I am Asia Argento, Rias' Bishop. Nice to meet you, sir."

"Nice to meet you as well. Say, Rias, do you mind if your brother and I come over to your place? It's been a while since we've seen each other."

We then hear Sir Zechs walking down some stairs. "Please, Rias. I enjoyed the last visit."

She then said yes.

-Isaac's Home, 6 PM, Isaac's POV-

We were watching some video that Mr. Gremory had since he was recording Rias at Open House. She was so embarrassed. I don't think I've ever seen her like this. She finally had it and went upstairs.

A few seconds I followed, and I saw her outside my room. "Hey, Rias. Wanna head inside my room?"

"Yes. I would very much appreciate it."

We both went in and sat on my bed. Rias then said, "Do you regret meeting me?"

"No, of course not. Ever since I met you, you brought back something I thought I lost ever since I left my original universe: Love and a sense of adventure."

She turned to me, and slowly, but surely, kissed me. We were about to lean back for more action whn we heard Asia say, "No fair!"

"Silly Asia. First move starts the war."

"Well, I say the 2nd move starts it." Asia then kissed me.

We then heard Sir Zechs say, "Should I come back?"

Rias said, "What do you want?"

"It seems things are getting more challenging. That is why I think it is time you set free your other Bishop."

I asked, "Other Bishop?"

She said, "Yes, I have another Bishop, but he became too powerful for me at the time for me to control, so I had to seal him away in the school. Surely you've heard of the 'Forbidden Room.'"

"Can't say that I do. Don't really care for gossip."

"Well, nevertheless, I believe you are right, Brother."

-END-

 **There you have it. Isaac met Vali, the wielder of the Chaos Gear, had a chat with Sir Zechs, made a figure of Rias wearing Senketsu armor, and learned of another Bishop. In the next episode, Isaac will train the newest member of the ORC, and get things ready for the upcoming summit between the Devils, Angels ad Fallen Angels. Stay tuned, and thanks for reading!**


	7. By The Blood

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Rebel Phoenix DxD ReMastered! In the last episode, Isaac met Vali, had an interesting evening with Sir Zechs, and had a good Open House with Rias' father. In this episode, Isaac and the others will help Rias train the other Bishop, Gasper Vladi! Enjoy!**

-Kuoh Academy, Forbidden Room, That Same Night, Isaac's POV-

All of the club members were there, and Rias said, "It seems my brother requires us to use the Sealed Bishop."

I ask, "So what made him dangerous?"

"When I made him a Devil, he made pacts on a computer."

Xenovia said, "With the number he could make from that, no wonder you sealed him away."

"Yes…." She then broke the seal, and the doors opened. We then heard a girl's scream.

Rias came in, opened a casket and said, "Come, now. The seal has been broken. You can come out now."

We then see a girl with short blonde hair and wearing a girl's uniform. I say, "Aw, a cute girl just like Asia."

Rias laughs and says, "You may be disappointed, Isaac, but that she is a he."

I stand there with a smile…."What!?"

"Yes. Meet our other Bishop, Gasper Vladi. He is not only a made a Devil by me, but he is a Vampire."

"Really? Nice to meet you." I get close to him, and when I reach my hand out, he screams, then a flash happens, and he's gone.

"Rias, what just happened?"

"I was afraid of this….It's his Sacred Gear: The Forbidden Balorview."

"The what?"

"It is a Sacred Gear that can, in a way, freeze time. The problem with him is, he can't control it."

"And that's why I need your help on this, Isaac. Akeno and I have several meetings for the upcoming summit. And Kiba."

"Yes?"

"My brother would like to see your Holy Devil Sword."

"Sure thing, Rias."

"Well, I leave Gasper in your hands."

"Ok. We won't let you down."

-ORC, The Next Day, Isaac's POV-

After school, Xenovia, Koneko, Asia and I started Gasper's training. But…Right now Xenovia is chasing Gasper with her Durandal. She's saying, "Come one. A healthy mind must also have a healthy body."

I say to Asia, "Something tells me she's having too much fun."

"Yeah."

"Besides, We're not really going anywhere with this."

Koneko said to Xenovia, "Sit this one out. I got this."

She walked to Gasper and held some garlic to his face. "AH! Garlic!? Are you trying to kill me?!"

She said while chasing him, "Come on. You have to face your fears."

I said while face-palming, "Ugh, now we're really not getting anywhere."

We then heard a man say, "Then maybe I can help with that."

"Azazel! What are you doing here?"

"Calm down. I wanted to meet that Holy Devil Sword guy."

I activated my Rebirth Gear and said, "He's not here. Whatever you need to say make it quick. And word to the wise: My Rebirth Gear gets the stronger the angrier I get."

"Fine. Hey, adorable vampire."

Gasper comes out from hiding behind a tree. "Hm. Forbidden Balorview. You know, the power can be very dangerous if the wielder's power doesn't match it."

Saji comes to us, but when he sees Azazel, he brings out his Black Dragon and says, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, the Black Dragon Absorption Line. If you're wanting the training to go right, you could have it connect to the vampire to siphon off any uncontrollable power."

"Siphon off?"

"That's right. You possess the Evil lack Dragon, otherwise known as the Prison Dragon. It steals any power from what it's attached to. You could do either that, or-" He pointed to me, "You could have the vampire drink your blood."

Gasper hides behind me. "Thanks for the advice. Now get out."

"Not a problem, but next time we meet, fix that attitude."

Both of our Sacred Gears go away, and Saji says, "Do you think we can trust him?"

"I don't know, but I think we could give that Absorption Line a try."

"Sure thing, ready cutie?"

I say, "Nice try, but that's a dude."

He goes from a smile to a face of disappointment.

"I know, I know. Let's give this a shot."

-Gym, 5 Minutes Later, Isaac's POV-

We have a volleyball net out, and I'm chucking balls at Gasper, while he has the Black Dragon's Line attached to his head. He stopped time for a second, and vanished.

Koneko dragged him and she said, "Look who tried to escape."

I get to Gasper and say, "What's the problem, Gasper?"

"I'm just too scared."

"I get where you're coming from. Hm…Maybe we could give that blood thing a try."

"No! I don't like blood."

"What kind of vampire doesn't like blood!?"

He runs back to his Forbidden Room, and I follow.

-Outside the Forbidden Room, Isaac's POV-

Ugh…Guess I got no other choice. I called Rias a few minutes ago. She got here, and I said, "Sorry for taking you away from the meetings."

"No. It really means a lot for you to call. Gasper. Please come out. I'm not mad."

Gasper keeps crying.

I say, "What's with this kid?"

"You can't stay mad. He's been feared and shunned ever since he was born. His father is a vampire, and his mother is human. Vampires are more anal about being pureblood than Devils, and even he hated Gasper. Not only that, but because he was a vampire, everyone around him saw him as a monster."

"Ah…Shit, I can't believe I've been such an ass."

"Don't be so hard on him or yourself."

"Thanks for the help, Rias."

-Isaac's Home, Asia's POV-

I just got home with Xenovia and Koneko to take a bath. When we got to the bathroom, Xenovia asked, "So, Asia, why did you want us to come here?"

"Well, I heard about something called about a 'bear-all relationship.' So I thought a shower together would bring us closer."

Koneko replied, "Not exactly how it works, but I guess it's alright."

We then kept talking about how to help with Gasper.

-Outside Forbidden Room, Isaac's POV-

I heard Gasper crying and I said, "Hey, Gasper. Can you still hear me? You don't have to say anything. Just please listen. I understand how it is to be unwanted, I've dealt with that. But you know what? I have been called useless by Riser, hell, got the crap beaten out of me."

I heard the door open, and Gasper said, "Yeah. I heard about that fight. So then what happened?"

"I saw Rias cry. After that, I vowed to never let her cry, and I made a deal with my Sacred Gear, and defeated Riser to prove my worth."

I got up and saw him. He said, "You know, maybe we could give that blood thing a try."

"Really? Then we're making progress."

Asia, Xenovia, and Koneko then came to us, and Asia said, "Well, Isaac. It looks like you did well."

"Yeah, I did."

Koneko walked up to him and said, "Here, take this." She held up garlic.

"AH! Garlic! Are you trying to kill me?"

Xenovia then ran to him, and put a paper bag over his head. He freaked out for a second, camed down, and said, "Hey, this works!"

I asked, "What- How did you come up with this?"

Xenovia said, "We took a bath at your place, and brainstormed on how to help with Gasper's anxiety, then I remember I have these."

She held up some condoms. "AH! What are you doing with…Oh….OH!"

Gasper said, "This is cool. Do I look SCARY!?"

"Well, you certainly got that part down. So are you ready to suck my blood?"

Asia said, "Actually, Isaac, could we please go home now?"

"Sure." I smiled, and we went home.

-Isaac's Home, Isaac's POV-

It's around 8, and Rias isn't home yet. I checked my phone, and I got a text about 15 minutes ago. 'Isaac, Don't worry about me coming home. I'm staying with Akeno for tonight.'

"Well, I guess it's just us tonight."

"Great."

We went upstairs and went to bed.

-END-

 **There you have it. Isaac bonded with Gasper, had some help from Saji and Azazel, and almost helped the Forbidden Balorview through sucking blood. In the next episode, Isaac is going to get a new power from an Archangel, learn more about Akeno's history, and perhaps get in bed with not 1, not 2, but 3 women! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned!**


	8. Thunderstruck

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Rebel Phoenix DxD ReMastered! In the last episode, Isaac and the others helped train Gasper Vladi. In this episode, Isaac will meet with Akeno to get a new power from a certain Archangel, Isaac will learn of who Akeno really is, and at the end of it all, wake up to a sight some men wish to have. Enjoy!**

-Abandoned Shrine, Isaac's POV-

Just a couple of days passed since I helped with Gasper, and tomorrow the Leader's Summit begins….Hope all goes well. I got a message from Akeno that she wants me to meet her at this shrine. I get there, and she's in her kimono. "Hello, Isaac."

"Hey, Akeno. So will I break any rules by going through this gate?"

She giggled and said, "Don't worry. The Gods of this shrine have left ago, and Rias and I have gone through some lengths to ensure nothing happens."

I walk through, and I see a bright light. "Akeno, what's going on?"

"I brought you here because a certain someone wants to meet you."

I then saw a man wearing golden armor and had 12 bright golden wings…..An Angel!

He then landed and said, "Greeting, Isaac Fennis. I am the Archangel, Michael."

"Michael?"

"Yes. Now please follow me and Akeno, for we have a gift for you."

"Yes, sir!"

We get inside, Akeno and I sit down, then I feel a weird sensation. All of a sudden, another bright light appears, and a sword comes out of it! "Rise, young warrior. This is the Holy Sword, Legend Slayer."

No way…I'm getting a Holy Sword from the Archangel Michael, who is taking place as God! HELL YES!

"I heard of your endeavors and your encounter with the Chaos King. I felt this would help you against him."

"I thank you for this, but why?"

"This is now the time for us to come together. Long ago, the War ended all large-scale battle, but we still have small skirmishes here and there."

You call the fight against Kokabiel small?

"If this continues, all may be brought to ruin. However, a new power may emerge, and I fear for what is may be."

"New power?"

"Yes. There are more than powers of Heaven, Earth, and the Underworld. Surely you know. We all came together before to take down the Phoenix and Chaos. Please, Great Phoenix King, help us stop the fight."

"Stop the fighting…..I'll do it!"

Akeno said, "Great. Now please take Michael's gift."

"Taking in a Holy Sword…For a Devil is that possible?"

Ariz and the Rebirth Gear appeared and said, "The Sacred Gear follows what its wielder desires. If you want it, then you shall have it. Now, focus completely on the sword."

I held out my arms, and he continued. "Now match your wavelengths to the Holy Sword."

I grabbed it, and when I did so, I screamed from all the power coming in. Then both my arms had the sword's blades!

Michael said, "Now I have done what I set out to do. Farewell, Isaac. May our paths cross again."

A few minutes later, I was sitting at a table with Akeno and drinking tea. "So, Akeno. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"You remember the fight against Kokabiel?"

"Sure, what about it?"

"When we fought him, he mentioned someone named Barakiel. Who is he?"

Her expressions went from smile, to sadness. "He is my father. I am the daughter of a Fallen Angel Leader and a human. My mother was a shrine maiden, and found him wounded and nursed him back to health. Love then bloomed, and surely, I came along."

"I'm sorry I asked."

She got up, undid her kimono a bit, and brought out a Wing of a Devil, and a Wing of a Fallen Angel.

"Yes….Half Fallen, and Devil. I jumped at the chance to become a Devil to spite my father. Maybe it's my birthright, but what you see now is 2 types of Hell brought together."

She turned to me and said, "You see, for some time now, I've wanted to tell you. But you hate Fallen Angels. And I can see why. They brought you and Asia so much pain, and almost destroyed the city. It's not hard to see you hate them."

"You're right. I hate Fallen Angels. But…I don't care!"

She was shocked. "I don't care if your father is a Fallen, I care about you!"

I got up, and she said, "You never know. My life could be a trap to kill you."

"I don't believe that. I can see you're a good person."

"You're wrong. I'm a terrible woman."

"Bullshit! I've known you for the past couple of months, and I've grown to care and love you. You are a great woman. You are smart, strong, and if I may say so, sexy to the core."

She smiled, and I nervously said, "What I meant was-"

"I know what you mean. You say such sweet things, and what is a girl to do?" She then shed a tear.

"I'm sorry to make you cry, it's just-" She then gently tackled me to the ground.

"Akeno, is everything ok?!"

"I've decided."

"On-on what?"

"I'm totally fine with being your third."

"My third?"

"It's kinda hot to say, like having an affair. Just saying is gets me all hot."

"I-I agree.

"I can tell. Looks like 'Little Isaac' wants to play. I think as a reward I want to pleasure you."

"Sounds good."

"But first, how about you tell me how much of a bad girl I am?"

"I don't know, that's pervy, even for me."

"But I have been such a naughty girl. Scald me."

"Um…You're a bad..girl."

She then smiled, and pressed her boobs to my chest. She then sat up, put my head on her lap, and brought out her boobs. DAMN I LOVE THIS JOB!

"Don't you like this, Isaac?"

"Yes, it's awesome."

Rias then appeared and said, "What is awesome? Answer me, Isaac."

"AH!"

I got up, and Akeno said, "Hi there."

"I-I can explain!"

She grabbed my cheek and said, "Did you get the sword?"

"Yes!"

"And the Angel?"

"Went back home."

She let go, and we left. Akeno said, "Don't worry. You're still the favorite."

We were walking down some stairs, and Rias asked, "Isaac, do you still love me?"

"What? Of course I do! If this is about all that's been happening over the past couple of weeks, just know that it will never change how I feel about you."

"Thank you, Isaac." We got to the bottom and Rias asked, "The summit is tomorrow, and preparations must be complete, what are your plans?"

"I'm gonna go back to school, and help with Gasper's training."

"Then this is where our paths part." She then left, and she looked so sad.

-Outside ORC building, 20 minutes later, Isaac's POV-

I got Asia to come with me to school, and got Gasper out. I let him drink some of my blood, and something felt…different. I can't put my finger on it, but he seems more in control than before. "Alright, buddy, let's practice some!"

I threw some volleyballs at him, and he used his Forbidden Balorview to stop them.

"Wow, Azazel was right. I wonder how he knew."

It was thn around 10 PM. I threw some more ball at him. He let them drop, and said, "Isaac, can we stop now?"

"You feel better about controlling your powers?"

"I…I guess so."

"Well, alright."

-Atop Construction Site, Azazel's POV-

I'm sitting on top with Vali. "So I'm guessing you want me to attend that boring meeting tomorrow?"

"Well, you are the Chaos King."

"Is there a chance for another war?"

"Trying to die young?"

"Maybe….It doesn't matter anymore." I then noticed a black scorpion-looking thing on Vali's chest. I shook my head then it disappeared. Guess I am getting old.

-Isaac's Home, Isaac's POV-

Damn, I hate grieving. But there's no better time than now. "What the hell? First Akeno tells me about her being a Fallen Angel. She always seemed so happy, but she was sad from the beginning. Then Rias thinks that I'm not paying enough attention to her. What the hell is wrong with me!?"

I then heard a knock on the door. "Come in." It opened up and I saw… "Rias…and Akeno?"

"Our meeting ran late, and I told Akeno she could stay late."

Akeno then said, "Also I wanted to apologize for springing this on you so suddenly."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Don't worry, Isaac. I heard everything she said, and your reaction."

"….."

Both of them sat down next to me on my bed and Rias said, "I heard how you still respect her despite being a Fallen Angel. I'm so proud of you." I smiled.

Akeno then said, "Oh my, now Isaac will have to be mine."

Rias got closer, with her boobs on my face saying, "You know, we may be friends, but can't you have some restraint?"

Akeno did the same, and said, "Restraint is unnecessary in serious battle."

"Then I can't back down now." Rias shoved my face into her boobs. "How's that, Isaac?"

YES! YES! YES! Akeno then took me and did the same thing. I smiled as I was smothered by Akeno's lovely rack.

I then heard Asia wimpering. "No fair!"

Here we go again.

-Isaac's Room, The Next Morning, Isaac's POV-

What the…..AH! Thank you, KAL! Akeno on my right, Asia on my left, and Rias on top! NAKED!

Everyone woke up. Rias said, "So how was that?"

"Awesome."

"Good. Now let's get ready for the summit."

"Yes, Rias."

-END-

 **Well there you have it, Isaac got the Legend Slayer from Michael, learned of Akeno's origin, and got in bed with Rias, Akeno and Asia...In the Season Finale of Rebel Phoenix DxD ReMastered, Rias and her peerage will be at theLeader's Summit in Kuoh Academy, some people will be after Gasper, threats will reveal themselves and finally...The fight of Isaac vs. Vali! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Wrap-Up Chapter

This is basically shortening the rest of the series into a few paragraphs...

As we all know, the Leader's summit was basically senseless banter until the Magicians working for the Chaos Brigade attacked and captured Gasper. Time got fucked up, and I had to rescue him and Koneko. After that, I fought Vali Lucifer, who went full Chaos Gear, and destroyed the school. Here's a little treat for you.

Vali: Do you understand now, Phoenix King?

Isaac: What I understand is I'm about to pound you so hard that Rias is going to be jealous.

Now I kick his ass and go full Titan-Burst Armor, and kill his Time Parasite. He then leaves, and we know how the end of New went.

We then went to the Underworld for Summer Break, and met some Norse Gods, along with a Valkyrie named Rossweiss. We train, I find out about Koneko's origins, and she runs off to Kuroka. I didn't have to poke Rias' nipples, so I went Phoenix Armor and wore her down.

When we had to get Mjolnir away from Loki, I decided to have another treat for you.

Loki: Well, Devil Scum, before I kill you, do you have any last words?

Me: As a matter of fact, I do. Look at your wolves. Now back to me. Back to your wolves. Back to me. I'm not your wolves. I'm flipping you off. Now look at the ground. Back to me. Where's the Hammer? It's up there. It's mine, AND THERE'S NOT A DAMN THING YOU-

Then nearly kills me.

He gets taken down, puts a curse on me and Rias, then we do all the crap that gets to the end...Rias running off with my doppelganger.

I manage to call back to her, she breaks through, and I kill my doppelganger, which has the 3rd and final Time Parasite.

Before I'm taken back to the Chronal Nexus, Rias and I are at the beach in the Dimensional Rift, and we have a romantic moment...Then I get taken back...

I spend a few weeks of moping, and Clark, who reveals to me that he is Superman, brings me the girls.

We then leave him, and have wild sex.

Now let me explain Superman's story. We all know the Flashpoint, right? Well, basically, when that happened and The Flash corrected it, he was taken to the Chronal Nexus, and became the leader. After I came back, Lisa, who became a Devil after the end of ReMastered, helped create a new HQ called 'The Watchtower,' where people are recording info and sent mini-drones into every universe so they can monitor the situation. Also he changed the Ring's functions to where memories prior to entered a certain universe are not erased.

Thanks for reading, and I promise I shall have the Naruto fanfiction up soon!

Well...I'm sorry about doing this, but I was getting lazy and impatient with myself, so I decided to wrap this up, but I definitely had fun with writing this...NOW! I am busy with writing 'The Tales of a Star-Gazing Shinobi.' So get ready for that! MercilessSun OUT!


End file.
